Sibling Blowout
Sibling Blowout is a second half of the 20th episode. Plot Jack's sister, Jill, comes to the house to see if Billy, Rip and Jack are working on the rooms. Jack jackhammered through the wall, saying that he always thought they needed a door here. He then tells Billy and Rip to make sure to cover them up properly and that he does not want a drop of paint on his head with the wall. Rip tells Billy that Ariel and Rocky are at some survival which is pretty good right about now. Jill comes in the house and says that they had the people of Texas here for some genuine Texas barbecue, not to make them work. Jack tells Jill that she was the one that wanted the house renovated, which work makes them hunger like a bear before saying he will make his chili. Billy says that he thought she was trying to get them to help and tells Jill not to worry and that what Jack told them she is moving back into her old home, they could not wait to pitch in. Jill says that it will take a lot of work to change Jack's old room into her office, to which Jack responds by saying that there is much history in there. Jill tells Jack not to fret and that she will donate everything to a museum. Jack says that if she wants something done, she will do it herself and sees a box of Texas Fire Brigade firefighting hats and he does not believe this. Rip tells Billy that this paint can will save them hours and before he could paint the walls, Jack bumps into him and Rip accidentally had paint all over Jack. While Wendy was repairing the roof with Smokey, Jack goes to Jill, who was painting the wall and tells him to save a little paint for the house. Jack then asks her that how long has she been into the Texas Fire Brigade, which Jill says about six months. Jill says that she could not help it, and says that she was going to tell him, but she didn't know how. Wendy congratulates Jill, but Jack comments by saying that he promised his father he will always look after Jill and tells her to quit her job before telling Wendy to excuse him while he and Jill talk inside. Billy explains to Rip that brothers and sisters argue all the time and there is nothing to worry about. Rip knows that they probably worked it out already. Wendy says that she guesses so and that Jack is a reasonable guy. In Jack's room, Jack comments upon why Jill was living in their house. Jill said that Jack hasn't lived in this house since before their father died. Jack tells her that this is his final word and tells her not to turn his room into her office before asking her what will happen to his trophies. Jill says that she will keep this job no matter what Jack says and she will change the house the way she wanted, including the shrine of Jack. Jack tells her to do what she wants, but from now on, she is doing on her own. Jack furiously gets in the truck and Billy asks him where is he going which Jack tells Billy that Jill does not want his advice, she can just get by on her own. Wendy comments that he wasn't giving Jill advice, he was telling her what to do. Jack says Wendy bets he was, she is too young to know what she's gotten into before saying he will be at the Command Center. At night at the Rescue Command Center, Billy says that Jack had missed the Texas barbecue. Jack tells him that Jill really outdid herself and that it won't work before saying his mind is made-up and that they have got bigger fish to fry. He sees a screen show Oklahoma with a Class 5 Oil Well fire. The local authorities can use some help. Billy says that they will need backup. He then tells the computer to locate Hal E. Copter and Sam Sparks and tells it to transmit rendezvous coordinates now. The computer says that the data uplink is complete then the Rescue Heroes race in action. Billy, Jack, Rip and Wendy arrive in Oklahoma where Hal and Sam are. Sam says that one of the motors that control the oil fuel pumped had just sparked and caught fire. Billy asks Sam how does it look, Sam replies that they have been lucky so far. The fire is starting below the gusher so the oil isn't catching fire until it lands, but one more spark and the fire swings. Hal shouts that there are two workers spotted on the derrick. Billy says that it is Hal's territory. Billy then orders Wendy and Sam to get a second cannon and later tells Rip that they will need this thing contained, but Rip says that he is one step ahead of him. Rip says that he shall keep the fire from spreading by using dirt on the fire. Hal then dispatches a zip-line in order for them to slide down safely. The first worker slid safely, but the second worker almost made it and nearly fell which Hal had caught him. Billy says that they will have to cap the oil well before things get worse. Wendy says that the fire is much 4000 degrees. Billy explains that they will use the experimental cap which it can withstand temperatures that high and is large enough to stop the fire. Billy tells Jack to use the jet to get the cap close to the gusher as possible, then he will need a volunteer team to bolt it in place, which Jack replies that he is in. Sam says that they wouldn't miss it and Billy says that he will take over ground operation and tells them to go to the QR Jet. Jack says that they still need one man or Jill would says or a woman. Jill says that they will cap this far. Jill says that she is here to help, before commenting that the fire in Oklahoma is next to Texas. Jack says that he is trying to stay focused on the mission, that is what professionals do, which Jill scoffs. Jack says that he will get Wendy in placing the cap. He tells Hal to keep Wendy on target and Sam will check the pressure valve on the middle platform. Jack puts Jill on emergency backup and they will call her if they need her. Hal says that Wendy is right on target, which Jill comments on the cap. Billy sees a screen of the oil pressure and tells that the oil pressure regulators are going to explode and says that they are scrapping the mission and tells them to get out of there. The explosion did and the cap fell in the gusher below causing the gusher to catch on fire. The platform splits and Jack was gripping on the beam. Jill gives backup and catches Jack just in time. Billy says that the fire is spreading and they will retreat. Sam says that they cannot cap a fire with no cap. Jill says that the jet has explosives and says if they place the explosives correctly, they can get the oil there to inflow, it will fall in on itself and cap the well. Billy says that time is running out and asks if they can think it will work. Jack, Jill and Smokey manage to place the explosives correctly and Wendy detonates the explosives and the oil well is capped. In the morning, Jack apologizes to Jill and says that she is more than up to this job and that he is proud of her for getting it. Jill then thanks him which Jack says that he will stop from being protective over her. The firefighters congratulate her but Jack says to them that she is his sister, which he didn't say start right away. Characters *Billy Blazes *Wendy Waters *Rip Rockefeller *Jack Hammer *Jill Hammer *Sam Sparks *Hal E. Copter *Smokey *Mr. Hammer (mentioned) *Oklahoma Fire Brigade Quotes *'Billy': We're on it. But we need back up. System locate Hal E. Copter and Sam Sparks transmit rendezvou coordinates now. *'System Locater': Data up link complete. Category:Episodes